I Will Always Fight For You
by thegirlwithapenandimagination
Summary: Kol Mikaelson finds himself in a bar in Washington due to his boredom and runs into a peculiar human named Beatrice. From their first encounter, there's never been anything usual about the two and their dynamic, but somehow this simple human seems to have captivated the attention of an Original. Let's hope it doesn't get her killed. Also featuring Klaroline in the later chapters.
1. Drink!

**Note: **This plot is set after Kol is undaggered in season 3. The chapters will be very short for now, but I promise to try to keep updating regularly. I hope I did the character justice. Having said that, enjoy.

Beatrice wasn't sure why she had decided to enter the most underrated bar of Washington, but now she was there and there, in a bar. Occasionally, she'd glance around, wondering if someone was about to point out how she didn't fit into that environment, but it never happened. If anything, it seemed as if everyone within the establishment were wrapped up in their own activities; some playing pool, others hitting on the opposite sex or trying to attract it, the remaining seemed to drunk out of their minds to do anything but try not fall out of their bar stool. But the brunette could hardly complain; she'd come here to escape after all, and no one seemed eager to disturb her from her thoughts.

The girl called Beatrice was anything but familiar with bars. They simply were not top on her list of places to spend time but today was an exception. Her father had passed away several weeks ago and she had sworn she'd pull through it, but after all this time trying to act tough, she'd given up and turned to alcohol. Not that she was familiar with that either and a couple more beers and she would probably need help home. And when you put a pretty little thing like Beatrice in a place like that, you were asking for trouble. Beatrice was well dressed, not a lock of her brown hair out of place. While she admitted she was somewhat good looking, she would never label herself as stunning; but many of the men in the bar looking at her probably would. Maybe it was the female curves of her body that lured them in, her full lips or her dark brown eyes. She was more beautiful than she knew, but she was the prey in a place like that, not the predator.

"A woman of your calibre should be graced with only the best company," a voice beside her tore her away from the horrid memories of her father's funeral. Glancing to her side, she only registered that the man speaking to her was incredibly handsome. That alone was more than enough reason to make her feel intimidated and look ahead of her instead of at him. Maybe he would go away before he noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Aw, don't be shy. What's your name, love?"

Was that an accent? Great, as if he weren't handsome enough, he had to have an accent along with it. Beatrice grunted weakly, feeling at disadvantage. "I think you should leave," she mumbled quietly, bringing the bottle to her lips and swallowing.

"I'm bored," he pointed out, but the brunette couldn't understand why he was telling her this. She frowned, turning to him in a questioning manner, but then she realized he was far more beautiful than she'd originally thought. "I need entertainment," he added, smiling at her."

She twirled in her stool, gesturing towards the group of girls that were glaring and giggling in their direction. If Beatrice knew girls, the giggles were directed to him and the glares at her. "There's all the entertainment you need," she gestured towards the girl; unaware that he had yet to pull his eyes away from her. "And if you're lucky" Beatrice smiled cheekily as she shifted her gaze towards the stunning man "you might get the full package; all of them at once. I hear men love that." The brunette offered him a half smile, turning her stool once again, but he had yet to leave the seat beside her.

"Let's try this again," he rested his forearms on the counter and before she could hold herself back, her eyes had turned to face him once again. He had the most captivating set of brown eyes she'd ever had the fortune of seeing, different shades of gold filling its depths. "I'll start," he stated once Beatrice failed to offer him a reply. "I'm Kol."

Her face was furrowed with confusion as she continued to study him, no longer sure as to why he had yet to leave her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not going to sleep with you," Beatrice informed him, shrugging slightly as she smiled apologetically.

_Kol_ seemed taken aback by her response and, apparently, found it funny because, not a moment after she spoke did he offer her laughter. It sounded like music to her ears and she couldn't help but smile slightly. "Straight forward little thing, aren't you?"

Again, Beatrice found herself shrugging at him in response, a silent 'sorry' in the way her eyes looked at him and he seemed surprised by her yet again. "I just wouldn't want you to get your hopes up when you could be investing your time and energies elsewhere," she explained, her voice still weak. She felt somewhat overwhelmed by his presence. "I think I should go." But just as her feet touched the floor and she stepped forward, Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Something in her snapped and the shy girl from before was suddenly buried beneath a much more fearless, determined one. "Let go," Beatrice demanded in a hushed voice, her eyes narrowing at him.

He seemed amused by her and her response, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked back at her. But someone who was assisting interfered and came to her aid and that was when Beatrice watched him snap and shove the man to the other side of the room. She gaped at Kol, her eyes wide in surprise but he was already making his way outside and suddenly the brunette was torn between checking on the man who had come to help her and who was on the floor, or chase after Kol. It should have been a no brainer; she should have gone to the man who wanted to help her instead of the one who had help her against her will. But her mind was torturing her with the memory of his brown eyes and before she knew it, Beatrice was exiting the bar, glancing at both sides of the road.

The man appeared beside her, but she could have sworn he was not there a second ago. "Oh," she yelped, obviously surprise by his sudden appearance. "I-" Beatrice stopped talking, noticing the protruding veins under his skin making their presence known. The brunette frowned, not scared in the slightest, but definitely curious. Maybe alcohol was suppressing fear, but she seemed genuinely fascinated by him in that moment, canine fangs and all. Her fingertips brushed against his cheek, feeling his fat vein beneath her flesh and she swore she was so deep in concentration she could feel the blood cursing through it, beneath her touch.

Kol, on the other hand, seemed to be in the same trance as she was in but maybe for different reasons. The tips of her fingers reached for his fangs, surprised to find that they felt as real as any of her teeth did. Her touch invoked a hiss from the young man, and he showed more of his fangs which lead Beatrice to look taken aback and step back instinctively. This seemed to upset him and he narrowed his eyes at her before pulling her into his chest and sinking his fangs into her flesh.

A shuddering breath escaped her lips as Kol feasted on her neck and she felt lightheaded as he sucked the blood right out of her vein. Her heart hammered violently within its cage and she was certain it was just about to jump right out of her chest. The initial stinging sensation had almost seized to exist completely unless he sucked harder and Beatrice found herself closer her eyes and trying to steady her breathing. She didn't know what it was that made her feel that way, but something about this whole episode made her feel very much alive, like she hadn't felt in weeks. She was… enjoying this. And the thought would make her shudder later, she would judge herself for enjoying such a thing as someone violating her personal space and taking her blood. Who even did this, take blood? It was meant to be repulsive, disgusting, unheard of… And here she was, enjoying it!

His fangs sunk in further into her skin as he searched for more of her seemingly delicious blood. Kol grunted as he savoured more of the liquid she provided, pushing her into the nearest wall. As the seconds dragged on, Beatrice grew more lightheaded and weak. Was she that drunk? Or was it because he was draining her blood? She whimpered weakly, her head curling into a fist against his shirt above his chest and her free hand was tangled with his hair, almost encouraging him to keep going. She could see it; her life flashing before her eyes. And she didn't care. If this was how she had to go, it would be a beautiful way to do so. It didn't hurt much; in more ways than one it was actually quite pleasant. Her skin tingled where his lips touched her and his hot breath spilled against her shoulder, making shivers erupt along her spine. Not to mention his frame was much stronger than anybody she'd ever been familiar with - not that she was familiar with many - and she found herself feeling oddly safe while trapped between him and the wall, even if, technically, Kol was attacking her.

And, of course, Beatrice was not scared of death. If anything, she welcomed it. Her father had passed away recently; she'd lost the one person who had ever truly known and understood her. Her friends thought she'd "get over it". They didn't understand how hard it was, living in a house that was built of memories of him. The brunette liked to think there was an afterlife. And, if there was such a thing, he'd be there, waiting for her.

Feeling the last ounces of strength leave her small body, the brunette whimpered, her hand curling at the back of his head as her back began sliding down the wall, her legs failing beneath her. This caused Kol to pull back and look at her. She didn't know what he was looking for. There was a pathetic, weak smile on her lips as she pressed the back of her head against the wall, sighing in what could easily be interpreted as bliss. She was… Happy? Kol seemed confused by this. Intrigued, but confused. She had liked this? What was wrong with her? Her blood was dripping down his chin but he didn't bother cleaning up. He seemed too busy, tilting his head to the side and studying her, his fingers tapping against the bite marks left behind, imprinted in her skin. And then his eyes changed as he reached a conclusion and he cupped her cheek forcing her to open her eyes.

His teeth tore through his own skin as he opened up his wrist. "Drink," he told her firmly, a look resembling a glare gracing his features as he outstretched his wounded flesh towards her, but Beatrice's eyes were fixed on his untamed ones and not his injury. She had a frowned printed on her forehead. He wanted her to drink from him? That was not very hygienic; if he had any disease, she'd catch it. Was this some kind of fetish? Was this what he wanted all along; not sex, but blood exchange? Beatrice knew this was horrible, frowned upon. But in that moment, weak and lightheaded, she couldn't think of a reason as to why she couldn't accept. But Kol was not a patient man and she was making his patience wear thin. His pupils dilated as his eyes met hers and she found herself being placed under his spell. "_Drink!_"

Without any kind of hesitation, and with her eyes glued to his, Beatrice took his wrist and brought it to her lips, sucking the blood that filled his veins and letting it occupy her own system instead. She hadn't expected much, except to feel disgusted at the taste, but surprisingly she felt stronger with each drop of his blood. "Okay, that's quite enough," he decided, withdrawing his arm from her. But it seemed as if Kol had miscalculated the amount of his blood necessary for her to recover because, as soon as his blood stopped oozing onto her tongue, Beatrice's body caved and darkness swallowed her whole.


	2. I prefer the neck

Her head was throbbing lightly in a painful manner, making her groan weakly in protest. Ugh, why was she hurting? Beatrice felt her hand come to contact with her temple massaging it lightly in a poor attempt to ease some of the mild discomfort. She was momentarily unable to open her eyes, and instead squeezed them closed as she tried to think of why she had this weak aching in her skull. Memories unfolded in her mind in the wrong order but all she had to see was a face- _his_ face and she was reminded of the blood sharing episode. Without any alcohol in her system, she could finally lecture herself on how stupid she'd been. She must have contracted a disease for sure! There was no way she was the first person he extracted and offered blood to. She was fucking insane, letting him do what he'd done and Beatrice internally yelled at herself for being so dirty and disgusting.

Trying to remember _why_ she'd let such a thing happen, she was overwhelmed with a sensory overload as she recalled how his touch had felt against her skin. It didn't hurt, hadn't felt vile or shameful at that time. In that moment she'd felt… Good; for the first time since her father's unpredictable death. She had enjoyed the experience, which only made her grunt at herself in disapproval before she fluttered her eyes open, flinching at the sudden brightness around her. "Rise and shine, sunshine." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, whimpering as a sudden jolt of pain struck her head. Glancing around, Beatrice noted that she was on hardwood floor on her front porch and it was morning. Had she slept there the whole night? And were was- she turned to her side, Kol's mocking smile greeting her. Had he been with her this whole time? Her hand reached for the nape of her neck, as if to confirm that her memories were true and not a fragment of her imagination.

The brunette was surprised when she felt no pain and didn't find any entry wounds that she'd expected his fangs to leave behind as evidence of their assault. She frowned as she glanced up at Kol, but he seemed highly amused by her every movement. "It's healed," he explained simply. "My blood made you heal faster. And recover. Afraid I almost lost my grip yesterday. I could have killed you, sweetheart," he informed her, but he didn't seem apologetic in the least. He remained… Entertained. Meanwhile, Beatrice was as confused as ever.

She gathered her strength forcing herself to stand up while holding onto the railing around the front porch of her house. The girl wasn't sure what she should say to him. It was so surreal. People did not go around sucking other people's blood! It was unheard of! And yet she couldn't really complain when it gave her such a thrill. "You're not scared," Kol pointed out, taking a step forward as Beatrice tried to steady herself on her two feet.

"Scared?" she repeated, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes. She was surprised that they were no longer the dark shade of black they'd been when he'd… Done that thing… Convincing her to drink from him and making it impossible for her to refuse. They were back to their original brown with shades of golden. And, somehow, the sight of them eased her.

Kol raised an eyebrow at the girl before him. "I almost drained you," he reminded her, as if she needed it. "You could at least be a little shaken."

"Sorry to disappoint," she murmured, groaning as she straightened her pose. "Why did you make us spend the night out here?" she asked, glancing around her front porch. She had her keys on her and- Wait, how did he even know-

"You shouldn't walk around with your address in your wallet," he replied to her unspoken question, looking proud of himself for foreseeing her next question. "Judging by your lack of fear, it's safe to say you've come across people like me before…" It was a subtle question and something told Beatrice that if she didn't offer him an answer, his light nature could easily turn dark.

"You mean people with a weird blood fetish," she wondered sarcastically as she pulled her front door keys from her pocket. "Afraid you're my first." And Beatrice offered him a far too sweet smile that couldn't possibly be genuine. She still wasn't happy about the concept of it, even if she didn't exactly regret it. It just sounded so… Unnatural when she thought of it. Even if, in the heat of the moment, it had felt very right.

Laughter escaped him as he looked at her. "Fetish," he repeated, shaking his head and she could only glare back at him. Kol made it sound as if she'd said the most outrageous thing in the world. What on earth did he expect her to call it? "I was feeding," he explained. "I'm a _vampire_. My diet consists of _blood_," he added, stretching the last words of both sentences, so that Beatrice would note that he was emphasizing them.

It was her time to raise an eyebrow at him. Vampires… What was he on, heroin? Cocaine? There was no such thing as vampires! They were science fiction! "Okay, sure," she replied, too weak to dive into an argument just yet and, instead, she thought of how much she could use a warm shower and some proper food. There were still blood stains on her clothes and the food would help her regain her strength. But just as she moved towards the front door, Kol placed himself in front of her as barrier. He'd moved so quickly, he'd startled her. "How did you-"

"Vampire speed," he told her happily, looking quite smug about this ability of his. But all he got in reply, was yet another raised eyebrow. "You saw me yesterday, my fangs, my expression, my eyes when I compelled you… And my blood made you stronger because it has supernatural abilities."

"Compelled…" Beatrice repeated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kol sighed. "When I ordered you to drink my blood and you couldn't refuse."

"Oh, you mean the weird eye thingy…"

"We prefer the term compulsion."

"Didn't mean to offend," she murmured, tilting her head to the side as she took in Kol's appealing features once again. His lips, cleft chin, somewhat pale complexion- Her thoughts halted once her eyes met his. They had the ability to empty her mind from all and any form of thought. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward, the always present smile still imprinted on his features. "You're staring, love," he whispered, as though he were sharing a secret.

Beatrice snapped out of it, shaking her head and taking a step back. "Right," she blurted out, feeling like a fool for being so easily unsettled by this man who was obviously off his rocker, thinking he was a vampire. Her hand hesitatingly reached for the door, so she could insert the key in the keyhole. Her eyes remained on his, as if she were silently asking for permission to open the door to her own house because the first time she'd tried, he'd put himself in front of her. And the girl wasn't an idiot; Kol was much stronger than her. He held her eyes, still smiling faintly as she turned the key, weak 'click's indicating that the door was now unlocked. Beatrice watched as he stepped aside, the smile finally fading somewhat from his face. To be honest, at times his smile put her on edge; made her feel as if he knew more than he let on.

Once inside, she turned around, finding herself face to face with him once again and the seconds began to stretch before them as they studied each other, separated by inches. Something was dividing them for the first time since they'd met and, personally, Beatrice was glad to have a couple of moments where he wasn't influencing her in any kind of way. Leaning to her side but refusing to break their eye connection, she placed her keys on the table. She knew she should have shut the door, never look back; but Kol could find her whenever he wished, knew where she lived. And, honestly, she had her own share of questions just hanging at the tip of her tongue. "Would you like to come in?"

The smile stretched across his face once again and Kol looked around the space ahead of him, stretching his leg and waiting, almost as if he were expecting something to happen, but it never did so he pressed his foot against the hardwood floor. The grin on his face only grew as he finally walked in completely and she didn't hide her confusion as she closed the door behind him. "Well, that wasn't weird," she murmured, commenting on his odd way of entering her house as she walked into the kitchen, giving Kol time to take in the surroundings.

Her house was not grand; it was modest and cozy. It was a two stores house, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, a living room, a pantry and a laundry room. But Kol was always smiling in her presence, so Beatrice couldn't decipher whether he approved of her house or if he was mocking her silently. "You own the property," he stated and Beatrice frowned as she opened the fridge and offered him some food, which he declined. "I told you, my diet consists of blood."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, sighing as she made herself a sandwich. She really needed some food. "I forget… You're a vampire." Sarcasmdripped from her every word and Kol didn't seem to approve of it; she could see it as clear as day for a moment, before he shield it with a smirk.

"Are you mocking me, love?"

"If you have to ask…" He closed the gap between them in a heartbeat, making Beatrice gasp as she turned around. "Stop doing that!" she grunted, which he found amusing.

"You know what you saw last night," he told her firmly, too close to allow the brunette to think straight. Beatrice narrowed her eyes at him, but Kol was finally looking serious. "The fangs, the blood, my strength, my speed… You _know_ I am not lying."

She wanted to roll her eyes at him. Had he not said that already only a few moments ago? She didn't have poor memory; no need to repeat himself. But she didn't, now somewhat intimidated by him. "I was tipsy," she defended weakly than she would have liked. "I don't know what I saw."

And gone was the sober look on his face as he inched closer towards her. "You're sober now," he stated. It wasn't a question. And, with deep concentration, he managed to make the fangs reappear and his veins below his flesh were already starting to show again.

Beatrice sucked in her lower lip, breathing in and out slowly as she kept her heartbeat steady and began analyzing every ridged vein stained across his face when he was in this… State. And sometime between memorizing the shades of gold and brown in his iris and measuring the length of his fangs, her thumb had reached to stroke a swollen vein he possessed on his cheek. A part of Beatrice wondered if she hadn't dreamed the entire episode, but it was very much real; even more so when she had zero alcohol in her to cloud her analysis or judgement.

Retrieving her hand because Kol looked uncommonly sober beneath her touch, she turned her back at him, focusing on her snack instead. "You realize how insane it sounds… What you're telling me," she finally spoke, sighing as she laid a thick coat of peanut butter on two slices of bread.

"What's that?" he questioned her and Beatrice turned around, wondering what unusual object had caught his attention, but he was looking at her meal. His fangs were still exposed, but the darkness in his eyes was gone, as were his bulging veins.

"Bread?" she raised an eyebrow, almost laughing at him but he shook his head and pointed at the container beside her. "Peanut butter, you've never had peanut butter?" she questioned, obviously surprised and Kol was not pleased with how she was reacting to his lack of knowledge. "Okay, no need to keep your fangs out," she rolled her eyes, sticking her index in the jar and offering him her coated finger.

Kol frowned, surprised at her offer. She half expected him to deny her, tell her _blood_ was his one and only food of choice, but his hand circled her wrist and his touch burned her skin in the best way possible, holding it securely as his lips closed around the offered finger. Beatrice held her breath as his tongue lapped over the tip of her finger and then sucked her flesh clean, his brown eyes boring into hers, making her heart go fanatic in her chest. "Mnm," he licked his lips once he pushed her finger away from his mouth, taking his time before releasing her hand. "Not bad, love," he told her, smirking. Beatrice shook her head, forcing herself to wake up from the trance he'd dragged her into. She was suddenly hot and bothered as she remembered how hot warm, wet mouth had felt around her finger.

The girl turned around, closing her eyes and mentally giving her the lecture of a lifetime. She was getting pulled into something she didn't fully comprehend. _He_ was luring her out and she still didn't know if she could trust him. "Why are you still here?" she questioned him, making her way to the other side of the kitchen as to keep some distance between herself and Kol.

He seemed surprised by her sudden question, raising an eyebrow. "If you didn't want me to stay, you shouldn't have invited me in," he pointed out, taking a step in her direction. He obviously did not understand the meaning of personal space. "Which reminds me, you cannot be much older than twenty, yet here you are, with your own property and, since I know from my own inspections that you do not have an occupation-"

He'd been through her things, _inspecting_ her? "Do you not know the meaning of personal space?" Beatrice asked, placing her hand on her hip and the action made laughter erupt from him, but every smile he wore, offered the brunette a subtle warning, maybe even a threat and she couldn't shake that feeling from within, and yet there she was, not budging from his presence. "It was left to me," she told him, her eyes darting his, because she did not think herself capable of saying it to his face. The memory was fresh in her mind, too fresh. The thought of her father hovered over her, making the atmosphere around her heavy. She thought of how this was no longer a place she could call home. It was a structure; four walls and a ceiling to keep over her head; a meaningless house that had the sole purpose of keeping her sheltered from the weather and open sky but not from her fears and demons. Beatrice had lost that when she had lost her father and her heart clutched at the realization.

She only forgot about it when her back was pressed up against the nearest wall, Kol's body pinning her to it. She glared at him, but not in anger, just to let him know she wasn't pleased with being pushed around. "You don't like that anymore?" he asked her, smirking and standing far too close to her. She was sure he could feel the heat radiating from her body as she narrowed her eyes at him. "How about another… _Bite_?"

Beatrice frowned, making a physical check-up on herself. She still felt weakened. "I need more," she murmured, glancing down at his wrist and remembering how empowered she'd felt as his blood filled her stomach. "I'm somewhat… Sapless," she admitted, her teeth rasping against her lower lip. Beatrice couldn't give Kol more blood unless he fed her first and helped her recover.

"Who's to say I won't just take what I want, suck you dry, leave your lifeless body here to rot?" Kol whispered, leaning in closer.

She shrugged and his smile flattened at her lack of resistance. "Then you would have done it," she told him firmly and Beatrice went as far as lifting her chin and looking him straight in the eye. "And if you did kill me, I assure you, no one would come looking for you. It might take them a while to find my corpse actually," she smiled weakly, looking unshaken by this fact and it did nothing to bring back Kol's former smug look. "Why didn't you let me die yesterday? she wondered, almost sounding disappointed and a look flashed across his golden eyes as he glanced at her, her eyes darkening as they bored into her and Beatrice could have sworn he was looking right into her core in that moment.

The brunette gasped weakly when Kol suddenly ripped the flesh from his wrist out, offering it to her. His pupils dilated as he held her gaze. "_Drink_," he demanded in a hush tone and resistance was unheard of against this unknown force controlling her; that made her seize his wrist and bring it to her lips before she sucked the blood from his vein. The thrill she was sure she had dreamed of was back How could consuming blood give anyone such a rush was beyond her, but sure enough it was pumping in her veins, the euphoric sensations from the night before, making her lips eager against Kol's wrist and her grasp firmer as she sucked harder.

Kol's labored breath filled her ears but her own warm breath fell over his skin as she applied more pressure and demanded more of the thrill this provided her. He provided her with strength, something she felt she lacked these last few weeks. And here was this stranger, giving her a sense of empowerment she was unfamiliar with but getting hooked on. She never wanted to stop feeling the sensations cursing through her in that moment. She wasn't scared or shaken; in that moment, she was completely fearless and Beatrice didn't want to go back to being the shaken girl she was when she couldn't taste his blood at the tip of her tongue. She dreaded the moment when he would, inevitably, draw back.

"Enough," he groaned and, before she could protest, Kol pulled his hand back. He was looking at her in a weird way, a look in his eye which she did not recognize. Awe? Beatrice had the urge to run her tongue over her lip and clean any drop of blood covering the lower portion of her mouth. Kol beat her to it, his thumb tracing her lip. She followed his gaze, glancing at his coated thumb and then - in a similar way as she'd done just moments ago - he'd offered her his finger, bringing it close to her mouth.

Her brown eyes met his as she glanced up at him through her long lashes, batting them as she tried to make sense of his actions. Giving up, Beatrice sealed his thumb with her mouth, quickly claiming any trace of his blood for herself and sighing in satisfaction as he reclaimed his finger.

Her brown eyes met his as she looked up at the young man through her long lashes, batting them as she tried to make sense of his actions. Giving up, Beatrice sealed his thumb with her mouth, quickly claiming any trace of his blood for herself and sighing in satisfaction as he reclaimed his finger. "You don't have to do that," she told him softly, licking her lips again and he seemed confused about what she meant so she tried to explain herself. "That thing where your eyes go all- And then I can't disobey you."

Confusion - or was it disbelief - jolted across his brown eyes while the rest of his face remained impartial to her words, completely unaffected. It wasn't something Beatrice thought she'd ever seen, someone so immune to words and feelings, whose face they could manipulate to their advantage- Yet she knew she could read him to some degree if she kept her gaze fixed on his. Perhaps it was a vampire thing. "I have never met such a willing human," he admitted, smirking as he tilted his head. "Especially considering I'm the first vampire you've met. But, tip for later, be careful who you invite in, love."

Beatrice remembered his words from earlier… He could only walk into her property if she invited him in. "Can't I just withdraw the invitation?"

He chuckled lightly and it seemed genuine for a moment before Kol drew that smirk of his across his lips. "Afraid it's not how it works, sweetheart. Once you invite a vampire into your house, they're welcome to come back any time they wish. Unless, of course, the ownership of the house changes."

She nodded in understanding, still processing the information in her mind. It was easy enough to remember: do **not** invite anyone into your house. She was also trying to grasp the rest of the concept. Fangs, blood, super speed and strength, compulsion… Part of her wondered briefly if Kol would kill her once he was done with her, and it made her heart skip a beat, but she reminded herself he'd let her live thus far. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked him suddenly, remembering why he had fed her his blood in the first place. Beatrice hadn't felt this tough or steady in ages and it felt good; she didn't feel so fragile and vulnerable in that moment and was enjoying the sense of safety thoroughly, even if she expected it to be a false sense of security.

Kol seemed somewhat lost in his own thoughts because when she presented her question, it took him a couple of minutes before he gathered what she was offering him. He didn't even have to ask, she was already holding out her wrist to his, her curious eyes watching him carefully and… Eagerly? The thought that she could be looking forward to this as much as he was, made the vampire smirk. "I prefer the neck," he informed her before leaning forward, claiming her neck for himself and using it to his full advantage as his solid fangs penetrated the thick layer of skin and sunk into the vein he loved most. Beatrice had to press her lips together to keep herself from releasing any kind of sound, hushing herself as her hands clung to the front of his shirt. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him further access to her neck. Kol groaned his approval, pushed her further into the wall and his fangs seemed to have dug further into her neck as he drank more of her blood.

When he was finally satisfied, he pulled back and the brunette finally allowed herself to sigh, his eyes demanding her attention. His fangs were still out, veins still very much easy to detect and his eyes still dark as he studied her. Beatrice sensed he was looking for something, but couldn't tell what it was he was searching for as he licked his lips clean before brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, his pupils dilating. "You will forget this ever happened," Kol ordered. "You will forget me."

**A/N: I was a little hesitant about posting chapter 2 so soon, but I finished the 3****rd**** and will have some free time this week to keep writing. Reviews are always welcome. The image needs to be credited to the wonderful owner of this tumblr: .com**

** Novellavialli1:** I hope this is soon, ha. I'm glad you found my tumblr. Normally I post previews there and I think I tend to post the chapters on that account before I do on . But you'll notice the OC has a different name there. Just in case you saw it and found it confusing.


	3. I could make you Agreeable

_Deja Vu__ - the experience of thinking that a new situation had occurred before_

_Flashback_

_He knew he would wipe her memory clean. In a matter of seconds, he would do that, erase all evidence of their encounter. This girl, this__**human**__would go back to her everyday life never knowing who Kol was or what he was. The blood sharing, the few hours in which they'd known each other would soon be nothing but a memory to him and to her… Well, it would never have happened. She would resume her every day routine, living in complete ignorance._

_"Can I have more?" her voice pulled him away from the pictures he'd been studying. There were pictures of her and a couple, an older couple. Her parents? But the house belonged to her, did it not? Perhaps an aunt or grandparent had passed away and she had moved there after inheriting the property. And the pictures would have been a way to be less homesick. Humans did that, Kol had learnt; they held onto stupid things, refusing to let the past go and moving along with their short, meaningless lives. _

_His trademark smirk quickly returned to his face as he turned around to face her. "More what, darling?" he asked, feeling intrigued but determined not let it show. _

_The brunette bit down her lower lip. She seemed… Flustered? Had she always been this shy? He wouldn't know if she were; he barely knew her, Kol reasoned with himself. But her reaction had spiked his interest further. "Blood," she murmured beneath her breath, her eyes wondering down towards his wrist and, subconsciously, he followed her gaze, frowning as it dawned on him what she was asking for. _

_"You want my blood?" he asked her, quite astonished._

_"You want mine," she pointed out and he couldn't help but smile._

_"I am a vampire, darling. It's what we eat. You're human," Kol pointed out, as if it were necessary. _

_Beatrice narrowed her eyes at him; she seemed to be having an internal conflict with herself, debating whether or not she should share what she thought. Something in her eyes changed and, somehow, Kol knew she was going to share with him the reason behind her need for his vampire blood. "It tastes disgusting. It's blood," she told him and he had the urge to contradict her. Blood was the best thing for a vampire's taste buds. But she was human. "But it makes me… Stronger," the girl added, taking a step forward. "I want that, to feel empowered. I don't know why, I just know your blood does that to me."_

_It was a blessing that his mind was sharp, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hide just how shocked he was to hear her opinion. No human had ever wished to drink from his vein willingly, yet here was this brunette asking for his blood and not just merely accepting it. And Kol knew it made sense for her to feel strength from his blood, but most humans were so scared or focused on how repulsive the entire experience was, they failed to see the beneficial side of it. But not Beatrice. No, she was smarter than the average human, he reckoned. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. _

_His blood cursing through her system would give her what she wished for and Kol felt fulfillment at the thought that he was strong enough for himself and another. It made him feel powerful and something else he couldn't quite describe. He knew he would give Beatrice what she wanted. One last gift, before he deleted himself from her string of memories and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

Beatrice Fitzgerard found herself walking down another random street. Normally she would drive to college and then drive back home, but today she didn't want that. She needed to walk it off, the feeling that she was missing something. She thought of her father, how his untimely passing had taken a toll on her, but for some reason, it didn't hurt so much to think of him. Slowly, but surely, she could think of the good and not focus on the memories she didn't want to think of or how much she missed him. The girl liked to think she was moving on in gradually, but she felt… Incomplete. She was lacking something and she couldn't quite pin point what it was so she sighed and shrugged it off as she took an alternative route home, carrying a few books.

She hesitated, recognizing one of the bars on her way home. But had she ever been in there? No, she would remember. The few bars she'd ever been to were in Chicago, when she'd visited her cousin last summer for her twenty-first birthday. Then why did this place feel so familiar even though she had no memories of it? Why did it make her want to walk in there?

Grunting, because she was sure she was losing her wits, Beatrice sighed and continued walking, determined to lock herself up in her house and study before she decided to do something stupid… Like walk into a bar on a Thursday evening. She put the headphones in her earls, tuning out the world around her and instead allowing the music to captivate her senses and blur out her confusing thoughts. It wasn't long before the brunette arrived home, unlocking the door, entering and then locking it again.

A sigh ran free from her lips as she placed her keys on the table rather loudly. Her brown locks were tied up at the back of her head and her clothes were rather casual. Beatrice was in skinny denim jeans and a t-shirt filled with paint. She'd done some community service before returning home and was certain there was a streak of baby blue paint on her cheek and some white in her hair. There was a mirror hanging above the wall by the entrance. The brunette couldn't resist but steal a glance at herself, laughing at how silly she looked, covered in light shades of blue and white, a few of her locks coated with white paint. And as her laughter faded, she continued to look at herself, reality slowly dawning on her… She'd laughed; for the first time since her father's death, she'd actually laughed. And for no particular reason; just because she looked silly. She felt her broken heart healing but she didn't understand why or how it had happened. Nothing had changed; her routine had not been corrupted. Why was Beatrice recovering from her greatest loss to date without even putting any effort into it? Was it only three weeks ago that she cried herself to sleep, the throbbing pain in her chest demanding to be felt and attended to? So what had changed? Maybe it was all the school work she'd been so focused on. The extra hours in the library along with the time spent doing community could be the reason behind her moving on. Working and keeping herself busy helped, but before it was so much harder… She couldn't bring herself to accept that she was simply moving on so rapidly.

Deciding it was best to not put her on growing recovery in jeopardy with all her questions, the girl sighed, making the smile return to her lips as she looked at herself one last time before turning around. Beatrice hadn't expected to find herself staring into two very familiar brown eyes. Who was this person? How had he made his way into her house? His thick eyebrows rose as he smiled at her. Well, smirked. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted, stepping forward. "Now that you're quite done looking at yourself," he straightened his jacket "tell me how handsome I am."

Before she could help herself, she was being defensive and he - whoever he was - would be able to see it if he knew anything about body language. Beatrice dared to take a step forward, crossing her arms in front of her chest, but her expression was soft, almost blank as she looked ahead of her. Where had she seen that face before? She knew that face… But where from? It was starting to get frustrating. Why did she keep getting the sense that she knew things she had no recollection of? The feeling of deja vu was following her everywhere today. "You're handsome," she told him boldly, but her eyes lacked any emotion except for curiosity. "Now, _handsome_ stranger, could you be ever so kind as to tell _why_ you've graced my house with your presence?"

She should be intimidated, she told herself. This man had broke into her house! But she'd felt stronger lately, more daring and straight forward. While Beatrice was never one to give anyone an attitude without them asking for it, she wasn't one to step back and do nothing when people stepped on her petite toes. But recently, she felt…. _More_; more alive. And here was this tall young man, staring her down with a smirk that aspired confidence and power, but Beatrice couldn't back down. He already had the upper hand, having found a way into her home. No, not home; _house_.

Whoever he was, he seemed to approve of her words, his ego obviously being stroked by them and it took some restrain to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Unexpectedly, the brunette found her back hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room as the stranger pressed his body tightly against her frame. His brown eyes darted along her face, from one of her features to the next, almost as if trying to memorize each and every one of them. At last, his eyes met hers, the smirk no longer present as his pupils grew in a matter of seconds, bewitching her the moment they grasped her gaze. "_Remember_," he requested and after Beatrice blinked a couple of times, the memories came rushing back to her; memories of a bar and him sucking the life of her, only to then provide her with his own lifeline which, ultimately, made her stronger than she originally was.

"Kol," she murmured, her eyes now holding recognition as they took in the sight of him, and Kol couldn't hold back a smile now that her eyes could see him and label him as familiar. He wasn't sure why he'd come back to her house after wiping her memory clean. He had to do it, though, clear any memory of his from her brain. Klaus could very well be keeping tabs on him and think this human meant something to the Original. So, playing safe for once, he compelled her to forget and returned to Mystic. Yet, three weeks later, there he was, back under her roof. He told himself it was impulse… He was never good at resisting those.

He found himself trying to turn back, go back to Mystic, but her scent remained with him long after he left her. It was impossible; it had been over three weeks, yet Kol was sure he still had her blood in his system and it was intoxicating. His siblings were finding it odd that he was so quiet, lost in thought lately. Being him, Kol knew how to pull an act, ease his siblings' minds and assure them he was still him. He couldn't have anyone - especially not Klaus - suspect that he possessed a guilty pleasure. Guilty pleasure… Why had he labelled her that? Was it because her blood called for him more than any other human's ever did before? Was it because she looked so innocent, gazing up at him with those big brown eyes of hers, yet he knew she was fearless enough to defy him?

The Original vampire felt himself slipping away, losing himself in her dark eyes and suddenly very much aware of her scent. "I believe you have me at disadvantage," he found the strength to speak, pulling back slightly, his grasp loosening around the brunette's arms. "You know my name. I, however, have yet to hear you speak your own name," he told her when she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How did you do that?" she demanded, pressing her palms against his chest and trying to push him away; but what was the strength of a mere human against an Original vampire? "You made me forget! How did you do that?" she repeated, not looking pleased in the slightest.

"Relax, darling," Kol replied, smiling at her and her anger, which was entirely directed towards him. "It's a little vampire trick. We can make humans do just about anything we want by simply holding their gaze."

Compulsion… He'd mentioned it briefly during his last visit. Beatrice narrowed her eyes at him, trying to see past the smirks and sense of accomplishment. Why was he back? Why had he made her remember? She grunted at him weakly. "I don't like being manipulated."

"Well, no one _likes_ it, love."

She sent him another glare before squatting down and escaping the position he'd put her in. "You're unbelievable," she groaned, almost reaching the living room, but he was suddenly in front of her once again. "And you got to stop doing that!" she told him, feeling frustrated at all these _tricks_ of his.

Kol smirked, but there was a certain heaviness in his voice when he spoke again that send chills down the girl's spine. "I'm an Original. You should show some respect."

Sighing as the last ounces of patience evaporated from her body, Beatrice rolled her eyes. "Original vampire… Is that supposed to mean something to me? Let me remind you that I know nothing of this vampire mojo!"

The young man frowned, but his eyes were always filled with amusement and, honestly, Beatrice was growing sick of it. She wasn't an animal in the zoo to be fascinated by. She was just human. Then again, he was supposedly a vampire. Maybe he wasn't all that familiar with humans. "I seemed to remember you being more… Passive."

"Since then I've been forced to forget your existence. Perhaps that's the catalyst behind my bad mood," she snapped back, turning around to walk away but she stopped herself once her back was faced towards him, closing her eyes and inhaling slowly. Damn it, why was she the patient one? "No, you're right," she murmured, unsure if he heard her. Beatrice sighed, facing him again. "I've been on edge since you've left because, with or without my memories, I always had the feeling that I was forgetting something. And the feeling never left me and I thought I was growing paranoid or- Why did you make me forget?" she wondered and Kol seemed genuinely surprised at her question, the smirk weakening.

But, as soon as the smile had begun vanishing, it grew stronger. "Because I can, darling," he told her, confidence oozing from his voice. Ugh, why did he have to be such a pain? Beatrice sighed, leaving the living room and heading towards the kitchen but Kol blocked her once again, his body inches away from hers. She recognized the hunger in his eyes as they darkened and his eyes focused on her neck. Later she would discover that he could see his favorite vein beneath her flesh, the carotid artery, and he could hear the blood circulating within it, almost feel it pulsating with each beat of her heart and the sound, along with the scent was pulling him in, calling out for the beast within to step forward.

As for right then though, in her ignorance, Beatrice merely blinked at him, wondering what it was he was looking for and only captured his attention when she tilted her head to the side, her brown locks concealing the vein in question. Kol looked up at her, trying to look unmoved by her presence. "Why are you back, Kol?" she asked, crossing her arms. "You made me forget. One would assume that means goodbye."

The wicked grin was back. "Quick assumptions normally lead to wrong conclusions," he told her, one of the corners of his mouth tugging upwards in a smirk. But now that he could really smell her instead of relieve the moment in his head as he'd done while away. Kol was finding it hard to ignore the urges he felt. She was there, in front of him. He could take what he wanted, what tormented him to no end while they were parted. All he had to do was cave into his animalist ways, shove his fangs into her and suck her dry before another vampire found her and took her for himself. "I want _more._" He finally got around to providing her with a reason as to why he'd come back to her, but she had no idea what his words translated to.

"More," Beatrice repeated, frowning, but her expression turned blank as he traced the length of her neck with the back of his fingers. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes fixed on his own fingers as they explored her flesh. She'd stopped breathing, very much conscious of Kol's touch. And yet she didn't pull his hand away from the nape of her neck, even though she'd had enough time to do so, were that her wish. "Blood," she murmured, realizing what he was he wanted from her and he smirked.

"Sex still off the table?" he wondered. "You'll share blood but refuse me sex?" he questioned, studying her features and knowing, somehow, that she was standing by what she had told him in the bar: she was not going to sleep with him. "You know, we're already exchanging body fluids. Isn't sex that?"

Smartass. "When you put it like that…" She had to agree that Kol had a way with words. He could manipulate them as well as his eyes could her. "My answer's still no."

He inched his face closer to hers and she watched as his pupils dilated. Her breath hitched at the back of her throat. He was going to do that again? "I could make you… Agreeable," he whispered, the silent threat making Beatrice panic for a nanosecond and her heart skipped a beat at the thought. If he wanted to have her like that, there wasn't much she could do. She couldn't resist his compulsion, he was physically stronger… He had her right where he wanted her.

However, Beatrice played the first night they'd met in her mind, trying to remember how Kol had made her accept his blood when she hesitated. "You could… You're powerful - and ruthless - enough to do it," she agreed, shrugging as she watched him react to her words. He seemed pleased that she was aware of the influence he could have over her, if he wished to do so. "But it wouldn't be real," she added, watching his face drop. "I'd be like a robot, right? Like when you made me accept your blood." Her voice hit him straight in the core and yet Kol was sure she couldn't comprehend how right she was.

That night, at the bar, he had to use his abilities to make her accept his blood because he thought she labelled it as disgusting, as most humans did. So you can imagine his surprise when the next day he found himself at her house, and she was willingly accepting his blood. He'd been astonished because she had _**wanted **_his blood. Kol could not remember ever having someone savor his blood the way she did, especially considering that Beatrice was human and didn't possess the bloodlust vampires did.

To begin with, it was unlike Kol to even give his blood away to humans. He didn't find them worthy of his glorious, superior blood. The only time he bothered was in the 1100's, when the hunters were close by and they had to hide their tracks. Otherwise, he'd feed and let them heal on their own. Or, in some cases, just drain them and let them die. But Beatrice… He knew, from the moment her blood touched his tongue that he would want more. Her blood was alluring and sweet. He had tried to not return. Kol had fed on multiple people on his way to Washington, hoping it quieted his hunger, but it was never enough; he wanted more and it would seem that only this 5'4 tall brunette's blood could make his hunger quiet down.

And now she was talking about it being real, and he knew she was right. He didn't want to compel her to do anything because he realized he enjoyed it so much better when she wanted it, when it was genuine. The way she held his wrist in place as she consumed his blood gave him a sudden rush, her grip almost desperate as her warm, wet mouth helped her suck out his blood. And she wanted it, everything she did told him she wanted his blood more than it should be humanly possible and he wondered _why_ she had enjoyed his blood so much. It was so uncharacteristic of humans to savor the taste of blood.

Sex wasn't part of the deal, but he liked pushing her buttons, poking her for a reaction, but his mind was now swamped due to the last sentence she'd offered the old vampire. "Do it," she told him, her voice tugging him away from the depths of his mind.

His brows furrowed in confusion for a split second as he forced his eyes to look away from the vein he was caressing, the one he wanted most. Her heartbeat must have increased with his touch, because her heart became louder, making her artery jut out. The throbbing was also firmer now that the blood was pumping harder within the soft tissue. He could hear the vein fluttering beneath her skin as the blood navigated within it.

"Take what you want." Not like he needed her permission. He was Kol Mikaelson, an Original vampire, one of the strongest creatures ever to walk on the face of the Earth. He did not need a human's permission to do anything whatsoever. But he was pleased by her, giving him something he was used to taking. It was _different_, finding someone so willing to give, because it wasn't really giving when you used compulsion. But Kol couldn't decide if it was good or bad different; just different. And in that moment it didn't matter. He was going to get what he wanted, what he came here for, with Beatrice's permission. It was going to happen again and it was going to be - in her own words - _real_.

With that thought in mind, he bared his fangs out completely only to hide them beneath the petite girl's flesh an instant later. His mind went blank and he was unable to think of anything else as the warm, thick liquid filled his mouth and made his taste buds explode in euphoria. Definitely worth the trip to Washington. The others he'd fed on while making his way there had nothing on this girl's blood. Maybe it was her diet or blood type… But he groaned his approval, pushing his fangs in deeper until he was satisfied with the amount of blood he was receiving and he couldn't stop. No, he wouldn't. Not when every fiber of his body demanded more of it.

**A/N: **I'm currently writing chapter five. In any case, I should upload a new chapter by Tuesday, but reviews are always welcome. They keep the motivation way up there.

** Vixen With A Vendetta**: I almost made him stay put in Mystic after reading your review, but I suspect that everyone knew he would come back otherwise how would the story go on? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for pointing out the mix up with the names. I'm sorry about that.


	4. I do not expect greatness

He pulled away from her, dropping his head back and sighing. He seemed to be ultimately satisfied, the hunger within silenced for now. Kol straightened his head, cleaning his stained mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes remained dark, as they always were when he was about to commence or in the middle of a meal. Beatrice had learnt that by now, when this change occurred.

Her blood still filled his mouth and the scent was probably still heavy in his nostrils, preventing him from changing back into his natural appearance. The brunette didn't seem to mind this side of him; it was simply something out of the ordinary to her; odd, fascinating…

Beatrice couldn't handle the intensity of it all. Just moments ago she couldn't remember him, and now everything was there. Blood sharing seemed to grow more personal with each episode of theirs and she wasn't sure what all this even meant. _We're already exchanging body fluids. Isn't sex that?_ Was that why it felt so personal, so intimate?

Glancing at him briefly, she moved away from the self-claimed vampire, stepping into her living room and sighing. Her fingers reached for her neck. This time there was definitely evidence of his activities, but she didn't seem to be saddened or shaken by this.

The brunette licked her lips before sitting down in front of the coffee table in her living room, opening a couple of books and notebooks as she spread them along the smooth surface. She sensed Kol peering over her. "I'm studying," she informed him when the silence between them stretched. "Which translates to reading and learning," Beatrice continued to explain as she wrote down a few notes. "Humans do this in order to get a degree, which then leads to a career, which is a means to achieve money." Her eyes abandoned her essay to look up at the young man. "I don't suppose vampires need any of that. You can get whatever you want with a little compulsion."

Kol smirked, looking at her handwriting. "It's an absolute waste of time, darling," he told her. "Is that why you do it, for money?" he questioned her.

A frown settled on her forehead and she turned her eyes back to her worksheets. "It's one of the reasons," she admitted, shrugging as she looked at the family portrait hanging over the fireplace. She had invested everything her father had left her in her education. She needed to do her best in succeeding. "Humans need money to pay bills and eat."

"You lack ambition. I am disappointed," Kol admitted, half expecting her to explode and lash out at him. She was pacific or - as he'd said before - passive, but he'd seen another side of her. Instants after he made her remember, he'd seen a fire in her eyes… The Original wondered if it had ever revealed itself before and he'd missed it. It was barely there, but it was definitely real. And now he wanted her to show him that side of her, the impulsive one; the one that was more instinct than rational. But it wasn't happening.

Beatrice shrugged once again, her shoulders dropping in defeat and the sight of it almost made him angry. Why wasn't she fighting him back, giving him an attitude? "There's nothing wrong with leading a short, simple life. If you expect nothing, you cannot be disappointed."

"Safety is for the weak," Kol told her, glaring at the back of her head "and for cowards."

A muffled chuckle escaped the brunette as she looked at him over her shoulder. "I assume not much can hurt you," she told him. "Judging by how quickly your blood heals me… You must be pretty invincible." He almost smirked at her words. "But I am human. Our cycle of life is pretty universal: we're born, we procreate, we live and we die. The only thing that changes is _how_ we choose to do these things. I do not expect greatness."

"And if you could be great, would you embrace it?"

She hesitated, chewing the inside of her cheek. "Like you do?" she wondered, her eyes meeting his. He was great, powerful, strong… She didn't know until what extent, but Kol had used his strength against her more than once. She knew she was no match, and he hadn't denied that he was indestructible. "Depends at what cost, but I believe I would. Why would anyone refuse to be immune to pain?"

Kol bore his eyes into her, anger and curiosity looking into her and, for a moment, she was scared. And his pupils began to dilate before she could look away. She knew what was going to happen; she knew what he was going to do to her. And there wasn't anything Beatrice could do to fight him. "Forget me."

For weeks to come, Kol did nothing but relive those last moments he had shared with the plain, human girl from Washington. Her voice echoed in his mind, regardless of how many miles he put between them. There was a smirk on his face as he tormented his only sister. She threw something at him and he dodged it before he dropped into the nearest couch, looking thoroughly pleased with himself and his witty comment, but his mind was far away.

_You must be pretty invincible_. She was smart enough to understand _why_ his blood made her stronger and compare what it must be like to have a system full of it. This, for some reason, earned her Kol's admiration; if only for a few brief seconds. Still, he reckoned an Original's admiration - no matter for how brief - was something to feel very accomplished over achieving. But now all he could think of was what she thought of him: _pretty invincible_. Invincible… Yes, he was that. Or at least, he told himself that he was.

His siblings would laugh and roll their eyes at him whenever he complimented himself but, the way Kol saw it, if he didn't do it, no one else would come forward and shower him in compliments. It was definitely satisfying having someone see virtues in him and share them without him having to compel them to do so. He briefly wondered if she'd still think him to be that if she knew Klaus had successfully staked him a couple of times. He'd been out for 90 years because of it. Would she still think him to be invincible then? Surely not. And what did it matter what she thought? She was a damn human. It didn't matter at all.

Except it did and he fucking knew it. It made his blood boil beneath his skin. The way she looked at him sometimes - like he was everything she ever wanted to be -, gave him two opposite feelings; made him feel powerful, but angry that she would think him to be that because he knew of his flaws, of his own moments of weakness. She was crawling under his skin, intoxicating his being with her existence and Kol couldn't have that. No, it had to end! But what had to exactly? He couldn't label her as anything but a guilty pleasure of his. Her blood… Yes, that was the only thing that could explain his attraction to her, what made him go back. It had nothing to do with her per say, as much as the red liquid filling her. She was just the shell, the wrapping of the present he truly desired. He had spared her because, if she continued to live, then he could have more of her delicious blood. He did not care for her well being or her opinion of him. No. It was all about the blood cursing through her veins.

With a much more heartfelt smirk, Kol rose to his feet. "I know that look," Rebekah stated, frowning at her brother. "What are you up to, Kol?"

"Just a little hunting, sister," he told her truthfully. "Tell Niklaus I'll be out of town for a short while."

"Nik said he didn't want us to leave Mystic. He has some stupid demonstration-"

"And since when do I ever listen to anyone, Rebekah?" he countered, grinning wickedly as he walked away from his sister's knowing smile. She knew he was about to cause havoc. That was Kol's specialty. Now that he'd organized his thoughts about the human, he knew what he was going to do: use and abuse her to his full advantage, using compulsion each and every time. The only thing _real_ between them would be the bloodlust. Yes, that was very much real. The rest did not matter.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I'm working on chapter six and I believe it's the longest one I've written so far. I'm really enjoying myself with this story and have a few plot twists in mind as well as Klaroline for future chapters but it might take me a while before I get around to including those two in the fanfic. However, it's definitely happening.**

**I apologize for being a little slow on updates, but I'm currently working on a 1x1 roleplay plot so I've been a bit busy with that plus college and work. **

** Vixen With A Vendetta**: I'm always glad to be of assitance when you're done writing your own lengthy chapters. I know how reading other people's material can help when our mind is tired from writing. I think Kol's a little... confused with her. But he's just going to put the blame on the bloodlust because it's too frustrating for him to take the time of day to think it through. Poor thing. You'd think after a thousand years, he'd learn to be more patient. I like your term: FWB (Friends with Blood-benefits). Maybe, love, maybe.

** mdt9832:** And here you are; more for you to read.

**Aileen's feather:** Beatrice is my baby, so it always swells my heart with pride when people tell me they like her – or her reactions! Thank you so much.

**Inda:** He's your favourite? What a coincidence, he's also mine! I love Kol and let me leave it at that before I get into a full rant on how much more screen time he deserved and how angry I was when he died. But he's back for now, so I'm dying every time I see him on the screen.


End file.
